Arrival
by SuperDoc
Summary: The time between Oliver's arrival in Starling city and the reunion with his mother. My first fan fiction.


"Right this way Mr. Queen." Dr. Jones said as he ushered Oliver from the ambulance into the hospital. After five years on a deserted island, a trip to China on a fishing boat, a few nights at the Chinese embassy, and a twenty-hour trip to the US, he wasn't quite sure what to say to the young man. It was a miracle he was alive. Everyone in Starling City had heard of Oliver Queen's return, and he had to push through a crowd of reporters and curious onlookers to get him inside.  
"How was your trip, sir? We're all happy to have you back." Oliver looked at the doctor, but did not respond. The same blank expression remained on his face. As they entered a private exam room, Dr. Jones began explaining what was going to happen. "Alright Mr. Queen, we're going to do a complete physical examination and see how you're doing. Are there any medical issues we need to be aware of?"  
"No, I'm fine." Oliver responded. "If you'd go ahead and take off your clothes and take a seat on the table, we'll get started." When Oliver hesitated to move, Dr. Jones took a few steps back to give him some space. Who knows what all this kid has been through? They both stood there staring at each other, trying to decide what to do next. As he finally took off his shirt, it started to become clear that this was going to take some time. There were scars covering his back, chest, and arms. Some looked like gunshot wounds and burns, while others looked like crude surgery scars. Whatever had happened to him on that island, it wasn't a simple castaway story and he clearly wasn't alone there.  
When Oliver was finished getting undressed, he stood in front of the exam table clearly uncomfortable at being so vulnerable. Dr. Jones assumed based on the state of his body that Oliver was used to being in a state of fight or flight. "Give me your arm." As he completed the basic physical, Dr. Jones decided they had better do a complete body scan to rule out any other major injuries. "Despite the obviously rough five years you've had, everything looks pretty good. Go ahead and put on these scrubs. We're just going to do some scans before I can give you a clean bill of health."  
A nurse walked up to Oliver with a wheelchair. "Your chariot, sir." He didn't move. She reached out to usher him into the chair and Oliver visibly tensed, but he still didn't move. "You know, I don't think that will be necessary." Dr. Jones decided to rescue Oliver. He figured after all he'd been through, some exceptions to hospital policy could be made. As they walked down the hall, he tried to put the young man at ease. "Your mother's on her way to the hospital. By the time we finish up here and get you something to eat, she should be here." Oliver merely turned to look at him and nodded his head. This might be harder than he thought.  
They finished up the scans and Oliver was taken back to the room to eat and get some rest. "Damn. John, look at this." Dr. Jones called his colleague over to look at Oliver's scans. "Wow, how many fractures has this kid had?" John Broden asked. "I count at least twelve. Probably more. He's covered in scars. His joints show signs of serious abuse, and I can barely get him to speak." Dr. Jones began filling in Dr. Broden on the past few hours. "He's been through a lot, but other than the obvious past injuries he's a picture of health. I have no reason to keep him here. Moira should be here any minute. I can't imagine how it must have been for her to get the call that her son she thought long dead was actually alive. I just hope she's prepared to deal with the trauma he's obviously been through."  
As if on cue, Moira walked up to the doctors. "Where is he, where's my son?"  
Dr. Jones packed up the x-rays and nodded to Dr. Broden that he could handle this. "If you'll come with me, I'll take you to him. But I'd like to explain how he's doing before I you see him." Moira began to get concerned. "Is he alright? I was told he seemed healthy." Dr. Jones further explained. "Overall, he's in pretty good physical health. He's in amazing shape and does not appear malnourished. However, he sustained a lot of injuries on the island. 20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns on his back and arms. There's evidence of at least twelve fractures that never properly healed." Moira looked increasingly uneasy. "Has he said anything about what happened?" Dr. Jones hesitated, not exactly sure how to respond. "He's barely said anything. Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. Oliver has been through a serious trauma. I have no idea what happened to him on that island, but I know there's a lot more to it than what he told the embassy. His injuries look like he was attacked more than once. He visibly tenses when people approach, and he has shown no emotion and hardly spoken a word since he arrived. The Oliver you lost may not be the Oliver they found."


End file.
